Kyo's Sick
by samantha4458
Summary: When Kyo gets sick Yuki gets concerned and takes care of him. The thing is, when Kyo gets sick he reveals more than he wants to. What does telling Yuki that he doesn't hate him at all lead to? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I decided to do a little story about Kyo getting sick and about how Yuki takes a liking to the cat while he shows Yuki what he really thinks about everything that happens. I know that the characters are a little different from the anime but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, it'd be a yaoi. Which it is not.**

**Kyo- What in the name of god is yaoi?**

**Yuki- You should know. You're practically in one as we speak.**

**On to the story!**

**"Talking" (Me)**

* * *

Kyo sat at the dinner table staring at his food no, he was more like glaring at it. He wasn't hungry. Actually he felt sick to his stomach. Tohru looked up at him slowly. "Um, Kyo?" He looked up. His face was extremely pail compared to his normal sun kissed skin. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked horrible and everyone noticed this. Shigure was surprised. Kyo hadn't gotten sick in a very long time. "You look very pail. Are you ok?" Kyo nodded, not wanting to concern the poor Tohru. Kyo poked at his rice. Yuki looked at his cousin. Even he was concerned for the cat.

"I'm just... not... hungry." He said as he stood up. He stumbled backwards and would have broken open his skull if it weren't for Shigure acting quickly and reaching out his arm to catch the cat. Kyo seemed to have blushed which wasn't normal as he got back to his feet. "Ah... sorry... Shi- Shigure." Shigue looked at Kyo as he steadied himself, waiting for him to fall back so he could catch him once more. Kyo took a few steps forward before tripping over his own two feet and going face first into the floor. Yuki and Shigure's jaw dropped. Tohru rushed over to Kyo to help him up. "I- I'm fine. Just tired-" Before he could finish his sentence he transformed into a cat. This time Shigure and Yuki rushed over as well, Yuki pushing Tohru a little to get to his cousin. Shigure felt the cat's forehead. (Would that work?)

"He's sick." Yuki gave Shigure a 'no shit' look before rolling his eyes and looking back at Kyo. Yuki leaned over and put the cat in his arm. Kyo snuggled into Yuki's arms as an instinct. Yuki looked down at the small cat and smiled with out noticing. Yuki went to walk out of the room. "Where you going?" Shigure asked, curious about the rat's sudden smile at the cat. Yuki looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to put him to bed. Please keep down." And he was walking away.

Shigure stood up and smiled. "Those two are adorable with out trying." He whispered.

* * *

Yuki set down Kyo on his own bed. His bed was bigger and most likely more comfortable than Kyo's. Kyo turned back into his human form and Yuki looked away. _I should probably dress him. _He thought. Yuki went into Kyo's room and picked out some clothes. After changing Kyo, Yuki sat on the bed next to his cousin. Kyo was now wearing a white tank top and blue pair of sweat pants. He examined his cousin, admiring all of his features. Yuki brushed his hand along Kyo's face. He was very handsome except Yuki thought he was more cute. He brushed his fingers along Kyo's lips. They were soft, he wondered what Kyo would tast like if he kissed him. Maybe a mix of Peppermint and cherry? It's a weird mix but Yuki thought it'd fit Kyo's personality. Yuki just wanted to lean down and kiss Kyo and claim him as his own, that no one else could touch him. Yuki put his hand on Kyo's slim, yet muscular body. Yuki pulled his hand away before he got a little too carried away.

Yuki saw Kyo shift a little and squeeze his eyes shut and open them. Kyo glanced around and caught sight of Yuki. "Yuki? W-where am I?"

"It's only my room. You passed out and my bed's more comfortable than yours." Kyo nodded and thanked him. He wasn't acting like himself. Yuki went to get up. He felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Kyo looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't go, Yuki. Please?" Yuki nodded and sat back down and looked at Kyo. "Thank you. I like having you around." He said as he giggled a little. Yuki's eyes went wide.

"You like having me around? I thought you hated me?" Kyo shook his head.

"You're the one who hates me and I don't... want to annoy you by forcing my feelings on you so I fight with you." Yuki couldn't take it anymore, he pounced on the boy and began smothering him with kisses. Kyo 's eyes widened and he pushed on Yuki's chest gently trying to remove the boy but deceiving his own wants as he did so. After a few moments Yuki had to pull away for air only to go right back to kissing Kyo, this time with more passion and want. Soon enough Kyo wrapped his arms around the rat's neck to deepen the kiss.

Yuki licked Kyo's lips asking for entrance which he gladly granted. Yuki's tough fought with Kyo's for dominance which Yuki had won easily. Kyo moved his head away, looking to the side. "I'll... get you... sick. We... should stop." He said in-between gasps for air. Yuki only shook his head and started kissing Kyo's neck. Yuki left love marks all over Kyo's neck and collar bone. Kyo gasped and moaned in pleasure. Yuki slid his hand under Kyo's shirt and pinched his nipples. Kyo gasped and covered his mouth. Who knew Kyo was so sensitive? Yuki moved away from Kyo's neck and took of Kyo's and his own shirt. Yuki desperately wanted to strip Kyo of **all **his clothes, to remove the barrier between him and his one and only, Kyo, but he knew he'd only scar the boy if he went too fast. He kissed Kyo's nipple, bit in and then licked it as an apology. "Y-Yuki!" Yuki went to slide his hand under Kyo's pants.

"Yuki, is Kyo alrigh-" Tohru stopped when her eyes set on Yuki and Kyo. Yuki was over Kyo shirtless with his hand almost all the way into Kyo's pants. He gasped and ran out of the room, door open.

The two were frozen in place until they heard the familiar voices of Shigure and Hatori. They removed themselves from each other and put on their shirts. But still how were they going to cover up the bulges in their pants. Yuki laid down next to Kyo and covered both of them with a blanket hoping that would be enough. Hatori walked in as well as Shigure. Hatori raised an eye brow and Shigure busted out laughing. Kyo blushed and hid his face under the covers but kept his eyes above. "Nice try boys. First of all Yuki, your shirt is on backwards," Hatori said. Yuki looked down to see that he was right. "And second of all we could hear you from down stairs." Kyo's whole face turned as red as a tomato. "Who knew Kyo would be the uke?"

Shigure looked over at him. "Who knew **you'd** be the uke?" He questioned. Hatori growled and walked over to Kyo to check him.

"He should be fine by tomorrow. Yuki, you might want to either hide or be ready to fight."

"I don't think he'll be **that **angry with me." Yuki smirked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I might continue this if I get enough reviews and favorites. If I do continue this I want to make it into a romantic story. Leave suggestions for if I do continue.**

**Kyo- I-I'm that much of a girl when I'm sick?**

**Yuki- Yup. Not that I like seeing you suffering but I'm glad you got sick that day.**

**Kyo- YEAH RIGHT! YOU PROBABALY LOVE SEEING ME SUFFER! EXPECIALLY WITH ALL THOSE PAINFUL THINGS YOU DO TO ME!**

**Yuki- You do relize you probabaly just gave her more ideas right?**

**Yes you did! Thank you boys! *Hugs* **

**Please Review. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was extremely bored~! Until I remembered the few wonderful people who wanted me to continue~! So~ I'll continue~!**

**Kyo- Shut the hell up! I hate your stupid fanfics! They're dumb! They never happened in real life! They never will!**

**Eh~? Then what was Yuki-**

**Kyo- Tell her to shut up or I'll kill you, rat!**

**Yuki- ...I like her fanfics. They're pretty realistic if you ask me.**

**Kyo- *Complete and utter defeat* Fine...**

**On to the beautiful yaoi~~~~~~~~~~!**

**Yuki- Yay...**

**Disclaimer- Still not a fucking YAOI, is it?! No. No, it is not. Ahem...**

**Tohru is OOC in this one.**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Yuki stared over at the embarrassed cat, who was trying to avoid his eyes. Never has breakfast been so awkward in the Sohma house. Tohru even found the aura surrounding Yuki strange, but then again she **was** the one who walked in on the two and saw how perverted the "prince" could be. While the teens all sat silently with straight faces, Shigure kept on smiling and looking in-between the two boys for a sign of movement. Yuki went to reach for his chopsticks. Kyo only saw Yuki's hand move forward, and so being him, he freaked out. Kyo jumped up and stood in his fighting position. Yuki smirked as he looked up at his cute little kitten. He winked at the boy just to annoy him. Kyo gasped and made a run for the door, running straight through it.

"You really shouldn't mess with him like that, Yuki." Shigure said as he frowned at the hole in his house. Yuki sighed.

"What would you do? I took advantage of his innocence. He probably hates me now..." Tohru looked at the sad Yuki.

She set down her chopsticks. "I really do hate to say this but it's probably for the best. It's not very normal for **gays** to be in our school and I don't know how people would treat you." Yuki's eyes widened. He had never heard Tohru talk in such a sour tone. _Could it be Tohru's a homophobic? _Yuki thought.

"Well, what about Haru and Momiji? They seemed to have a good relationship with the other students even though they're in love with each other." Yuki almost gasped when Tohru glared at him. Her glare was by far the worse he'd ever seen. That's including Kagura! She really must be a homophobic.

"I don't think it's the **NORMAL **thing for a prince to do. Kyo was probably just in heat and you are already as stupid as you are. My Kyo is not a fag." Shigure choked on his food and looked at Tohru with a surprised face. Did the innocent Tohru **REALLY **just call his beloved cousin a **FAG?** Both Shigure and Yuki were furious at the young girl. She had an attitude towards gays that they both hated. Yuki was even more furious that Tohru called Kyo hers.

"Tohru, I love him. Do you have a problem with that?" She nodded. "Then don't stay here anymore. Really...your grandfather would be glad to take you back. Or you could continue to live here and deal with me loving him." Her mouth hung open.

"W-wha-? That's not-! But-! It's not normal!" She shouted as she ran out of the room. Yuki looked over at Shigure.

"She actually does have a bad side." Shigure said. Yuki nodded. Yuki looked towards the door where there was a large Kyo shaped hole in it. Yuki sighed and made his way towards the door. He hoped through the door and made his way into the woods.

* * *

Yuki caught sight of the cat at a small river, his feet slowly kicking under the water. Kyo's cheeks were a dark crimson that anyone would be able to see. Yuki sighed as he made his way towards the red haired boy. Kyo was obviously daydreaming because he didn't notice the rat. Yuki sat down next to Kyo, the boy looked over at Yuki, surprised. "What's wrong?" Kyo looked down into the water. He said nothing. "Do you hate me now? Is Tohru the only one that's in your heart? Am I just... am I just an annoyance to you? Were you lying to me yesterday?" Kyo looked over at him, his mouth open in shock. "So, it's true." Yuki went to stand up but was stopped by Kyo grabbing him by the sleeve. Yuki glared down for a second until he saw Kyo's pleading eyes.

"Not true..." Kyo whispered so quietly that Yuki couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I said it's not fucking true! I love you, you bastard!" Kyo shouted and he began punching Yuki on the chest. Yuki slowly petted the cats hair, telling him he was sorry.

"I love you too." Kyo stopped hitting him and looked up into Yuki's eyes. "I do." They sat there, staring into each other eyes for a few moments. Yuki slowly placed his lips on Kyo's. He quickly responded to the kiss. The kiss was just to reassure Kyo at first but Yuki wasn't satisfied with just a simple kiss. He licked at Kyo's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kyo gasped and Yuki took his chance and shoved his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Kyo moaned in the kiss and continued to go along with Yuki's perverted plan. Yuki slowly pushed on Kyo until he was laying on the grass.

Kyo glared up at Yuki. "You aren't- not here- ngh!" Yuki squeezed Kyo's crotch through the fabric of his pants and smirked at the cats pleasurable sounds. Kyo looked surprised once more. "Yuki! Stop it! Someone could see us!" Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled Kyo onto him so that he was sitting on him, face to face.

"What do **YOU **want to do? It's obvious that you cant just waltz into the house. Take a look at this Kyo," Yuki squeezed Kyo's crotch once more, earning another moan from the cat. "Of course we could just explain why you're hard, but that'd be troublesome. Don't you agree?" Kyo said nothing. Yuki leaned closer to the boy and put his lips to his ear. "Kyo." He whispered in his ear seductively. Kyo whimpered.

Yuki pulled himself away from Kyo's ear and looked at him lovingly. "Please, Kyo?" Kyo blushed and slowly nodded. Yuki smiled and kissed Kyo. Kyo soon went back to his original place, on the grass with Yuki hovering over him. "I love you." He whispered.

Kyo smiled. A smile that Yuki never thought he'd see be directed at him. "Love you too." Yuki growled, trying to restrain himself but failing miserably. Yuki took off his shirt and Kyo's.

Yuki latched his lips onto Kyo's neck. Kyo let out a few small whimpers and a few screams that were hard to hold back. Yuki began sucking on one of Kyo's nipples, earning even more moans of pleasure, to his delight. He stopped and moved himself back up to Kyo's cute face. Kyo's erotic face was like a slap to the face, why was he so damn adorable? Yuki kissed him to smother his moans as he reached for his pants zipper. Yuki began pumping Kyo's hardened cock as Kyo moaned louder, and louder. "You're beautiful, Kyo." Yuki whisper huskily into his ear making Kyo shiver.

"I-I'm a man, dumbass. I'm not beautiful..." He said in-between his moans and whimpers. Yuki bit his ear gently and licked it better.

"The most beautiful man I've ever seen. The most beautiful **person **I've ever seen." Kyo gave up on arguing with the other male. Kyo soon came in Yuki's hand. Yuki licked the cum off his hand and kissed Kyo passionately. "Don't worry...I'll be gentle..." Kyo shook his head.

"Don't you dare be gentle with me, Yuki. I can take whatever you throw at me and you know it." Yuki was more turned on now then ever, if that was possible. Yuki put one finger in and earned several moans from the impassient cat below him.

Soon all three fingers were in and he removed them. Kyo whined at the loss. Yuki placed his cock at Kyo's entrance after putting his legs on his shoulders. Yuki looked down at Kyo for permission. Instead of seeing a nod he saw Kyo leaning up towards him. He kissed Kyo as he thrusted in completely. Kyo literally squealed like a girl into the kiss. Yuki found his squealing extremely adorable and was only holding back by a thread. He began to move in and out of Kyo.

Yuki sat up so that Kyo was sitting on his lap. He looked at Kyo, who had tears in his eyes. He put his hands of Kyo's waist and told him to move his hips, which Kyo did. "Y-Yuki~!" He shouted as they both came together.

Yuki and Kyo collapsed in the grass, still naked, side by side holding hands. "That...was great..." Kyo said in-between breaths. Yuki looked over at him.

"Yeah, now promise me something." Kyo nodded. "Promise me...you'll stay by my side." Yuki said as he held Kyo's hand tighter.

"We're not getting married here, but sure." Yuki pulled Kyo into a hug and kissed his on the cheek.

"Lets get going before that perverted-"

"-dog finds you here? Too late for that." Kyo and Yuki whipped their head around to see Shigure and Hatori. "You really should put some clothes on, boys." Hatori said. Kyo and Yuki quickly slid their clothes back on. "So, I heard Tohru is a homophobe huh?" Yuki nodded. "I always knew something was off about her."

"True...who's going to cook now?" Shigure questioned. Everyone turned their head to Kyo who was still blushing a deep crimson.

"Oh, fine! But if you guys complain, I'll kill you!"

"Deal!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Isn't love wonderful~? Take that Tohru! Review! Bye-bye!**


End file.
